'Janella in Wonderland' Makes a Splash in National TV Ratings
January 8, 2014 For the battle of fantaserye to be joined the network war, Primetime TV’s first Princess of the Sea truly made a splash under the sea as the very first fantaserye of IBC-13, Janella in Wonderland made a huge splash in the national TV ratings ever since its premiere of the pilot episode, making it the overall No. 1 fantaserye in the Philippines as one of the most watched TV programs in the country. According to data from Kantar Media, the fantasy series led by Janella Salvador, ruled its timeslot last January 6 with a 31.1% national TV ratings, compared to its rival programs Honesto of ABS-CBN (29.0%) and Adarna of GMA (12.0%). The pilot episode of Janella in Wonderland also dominated conversations on Twitter, with its official hashtag, #JanellaTheBeginning topping the list of trending topics in the Philippines and worldwide. The addition of fantaserye to IBC-13's primetime programming to regain in viewership as the giant network in line with its upcoming celebration of 54th years. Watch out for the next episodes of Janella in Wonderland as Salvador become a mermaid tale as the Princess of the Sea on January 23 in the next episodes. Meanwhile, now that Calissa (Kat Alano) see that young Janella Bernardo (Sofia Millares) when she arrived at Janella's house from the island to see her father Marvin (Andrei Felix), a hardworking man. What life-changing curse could happen on young Janella’s little mermaid tale? Produced by IBC-13, the production is the first of its kind in Philippine television, together with Janella and Marlo Mortel in Janella in Wonderland is its refreshing cast are Kat Alano as Calissa, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato, Carlo Lacana, Sachzna Laparan, Paolo Serrano, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Yen Santos, Mikee Lee and the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian, Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo, Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. It is under the direction of Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. Don’t miss the magical ‘tail’ of Janella in Wonderland, weeknights at 7:45pm, after Express Balita in IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. 'Cast' Janella's house island *Sofia Millares as young Janella Bernardo *Andrei Felix as Marvin Bernardo - Janella's father *Dang Cruz as Yaya Marie - the maid in the Bernardo family. Bettina island *Roxee B as Bettina Ramos - Tonton's wife *Sam Y.G. as Tonton Ramos - Bettina's husband *Richie D'Horsie as Ramil Ramos - Bettina's grandmother School (classmate in the school to wear uniforms while boys for polo with black pants, and girls for sailor uniform with knee-length checkered blue skirt) *Sofia Millares as young Janella Bernardo *Alexandra Quiambao as young Fallon Reyes *Milkcah Nacion as young Andy Reyes *Virginia Pozon as Teacher Mariz Gonzales - High school teacher. *Ian Galliguez as Trisha Romualdez - High school principal. *Louie Angsico as Coach Louie Alvarez - He is the strong, muscular coach of high school. Underwater Sea *Kat Alano as Clarisa Bernardo - Janella's mother and the queen of the mermaids. She was the Queen regnant Queen of Oceana, until her evil younger sister, Eris, stole the throne from her. *Franchesca Salcedo as young Shy Gonzales *Barbie Sabino as young Andy Reyes *Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam - The forces of underwater stormed. *Mikee Lee as Michael Domingo - A merman prince of the underwater. *Alyanna Angeles as Zuma (voice) - A sparkly pink dolphin who shows Janella around the ocean kingdom and helps her save Mayleen. She is almost the same size as Janella. Zuma appears to the girls (such as Syrenka and Monica), confirming that Janella is a mermaid. *Hans Mortel as Sebastian (voice) - A small red Jamaican crab. *Harvey Bautista as Snouts (voice) - A sea lion pup. *Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish (voice) - The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. *Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish (voice) - The pet fish who is he give Janella's fisher pets. *Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish (voice) *Red Sternberg as Remo (voice) - A yellow-and-green striped seahorse who is Eris' sidekick. Remo is constantly abused by Eris. He leads Janella to where Calissa is held as soon as Eris is defeated. He likes to blow through a shell. *Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi (voice) - His name is a based on him being a puffer fish who works as a paparazzi.